Noch Einmal
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot AU. Mikasa Ackerman es una oficial de policía en Alemania que aun recuerda su vida pasada como parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, creyendo que era la única que había reencarnado. Un robo en víspera de Navidad, hará que cruce su camino con alguien a quién había intentado proteger, y que aun extrañaba con todo su ser. MikaSasha (MikasaxSasha)


_Alemania, Diciembre del 2012_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Era la última hora de guardia que hacía Mikasa Ackerman en la calle contigua a la Puerta de Brandenburgo para por fin, regresar a casa con su familia a celebrar la Navidad. Tal vez de regreso comprase algo para la cena, al fin y al cabo, su retribución de Diciembre ya había sido depositada.

Alzó la mirada un momento hacia el cielo y la nieve que caía desde lo alto, y sonrió. Alemania había cambiado bastante. Puede que las condiciones en el mundo y en ese país no fueran las mejores, pero tampoco eran las peores. Lo peor ya había pasado. Sólo podía recordar ese momento. De un momento a otro no sintió nada. Y como si fuera un sueño, abrió los ojos, y estaba respirando de nuevo.

Cuando era una niña pequeña, y asistía a la escuela en Japón, dibujaba criaturas "terroríficas, gigantes y extrañas de apariencia humana" en sus cuadernos según sus maestros. Sus padres se preocupaban al ver tales dibujos y trataron de consultar a doctores acerca de ello, pero luego comprendió que el secreto de la nueva vida era sólo suyo y dejó de hacer dibujos de titanes. Lloró durante un tiempo al sentirse sola una vez más. Pero de igual manera aprendió a que era una segunda oportunidad de vivir, y no podía seguir pensando en el pasado.

Además, se podía permitir sonreír. No había cosa alguna que la impidiera de hacerlo.

Familia, hogar, comida, felicidad. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía más que antes. Mucho más.

Nadie le iba a creer nunca y precisamente porque parecía que ella tuvo la oportunidad de tener una vida pacífica.

No lo mal agradecía, sólo le parecía injusto ser la única.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Un ladrón!- varias chicas gritaron por ayuda.

Mikasa salió de sus pensamientos, enfocando sus ojos a la realidad, y mirando como un hombre corría del otro la do de la calle, huyendo.

Inmediatamente dejó su posición y toqueteó su cinturón por su pistola. Era exagerado utilizarla en casos de robos, pero la amenaza del cañon ayudaba a que los delincuentes se rindieran más fácilmente.

-¡Ackerman!- gritó su compañera a sus espaldas.

-Yo puedo con este. ¡Llama refuerzos!- lanzó al aire para evitar voltear y perderlo de vista.

Era cierto. Tratar con un humano era pan comido.

No llegó muy lejos el ladrón. Mikasa lo alcanzó y lo tomó del cuello, haciendo que soltara lo que se había llevado. Amenazándolo con el arma de fuego, lo puso contra la pared. Algunas personas se metían en los negocios, asustados. Otros más, corrían a la otra calle para protegerse.

-Manos detrás de la cabeza- le ordenó en alemán. No era su idioma natal, pero daba igual, lo hablaba perfectamente fluido.

Escupiendo, una sarta de maldiciones, obedeció, sintiendo el helado metal de las esposas, circular sus muñecas.

Las luces de las patrullas llenaron las paredes de los negocios que se encontraba en esa calle y bajaron los policías de estas para encargarse de la situación.

-Buen trabajo Ackerman- la felicitó el comandante Gottschalk, su jefe- No cabe duda que nos sacamos la lotería al admitirla en nuestro cuerpo de policías. Ah, y le traje sus cosas. No quise que caminara hasta la estación si la iba a ver de cualquier manera.

-Danke sir- contestó muy firme mientras dejaba que sus compañeros arrestaran al hombre y tomaba su mochila- Si me permite retirarme, estaría muy agradecida.

-No hay problema, sólo, entregue esto a la señorita de allá- el hombre rubio señaló a una chica de cabello café que observaba a un metro de distancia, mientras le entregaba una bolsa de tela negra.

Mikasa tomó la bolsa sin decir nada y caminó hacia la muchacha. No podía distinguir bien su rostro con toda la nieve que bloqueaba su visión, pero conforme avanzaba, pudo verlo un poco mejor.

Su boca y nariz estaban cubiertas por una bufanda color coral. Sólo se asomaban sus ojos cafés.

-Aquí tienes su bolsa, para la próxima, sujétela bien- le dijo mientras se la tendía.

La chica la miró fijamente unos momentos y asintió.

-Claro, ¡gracias!- se colgó la bolsa al hombro y Mikasa asintió antes de comenzar a alejarse.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

La estación del metro estaba prácticamente desierta por la fecha y semejante hora. Todos se encontraban seguramente en casa.

Mientras esperaba por el tren, escuchó unos murmullos acercándose.

-…supongo que tendremos que bajar en la siguiente estación. Tú te quedas en el tren, ¿verdad?

-¿Tendremos? ¿No vas hacia tu casa?

-Primero te acompañaré a la tuya, es muy peligroso para que te vayas sola a estas horas.

-Yo puedo irme sola, no tienes porque…

-No, no, ¿ves lo que le pasó hace un momento? De ninguna manera te dejaré sola, mein geliebter*

Mikasa desvió su atención a las chicas y se dio cuenta que eran la muchacha del bolso robado y sus dos amigas, una rubia de estatura pequeña y otra chica mucho más alta, delgada y de cabello café corto. Aun llevaban las bufandas a pesar de que la estación estaba más cálida.

El tren llegó en ese momento y se subieron al vagón. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Las tres platicaron el tiempo que cambiaban de una estación a otra, mientras Mikasa revisaba un mensaje de su mamá en su celular que decía "¿Ya vienes? No queremos que se enfríe la cena. Ten cuidado"

Respondió cortamente y presionó "Enviar", desenrollándose la bufanda roja del rostro. Era una tontería, pero compró una idéntica a la que había tenido antes. No era la misma cosa, por supuesto, pero se había acostumbrado a tener algo enrollado en su cuello. Tampoco iba a olvidar lo que él había hecho por ella, aunque al final no fue lo que ella quiso. No había sido _él_, había sido_ alguien_ más.

De cualquier manera, seguía agradeciéndole, y esperaba que haya tenido un final feliz.

Las amigas de la chica estaban empezando a intercambiar despedidas a unos cuantos segundos de llegar a la siguiente parada.

-Avísenme si llegaron bien- les dijo antes de que se detuviera del todo el tren y las puertas se abrieran.

-Lo haremos, nos vemos- la chica alta se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano.

-Auf Wiedersehen*, Sasha!

El tren comenzó a moverse de nuevo mientras sentía que su pecho estaba siendo estrujado, y tuvo que apretárselo con una mano. El nombre que la rubia gritó hizo eco en sus oídos.

Una vieja melancolía la llenó, tratando de no mirar a la chica para que no se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

Pero de todos modos, ella se levantó y se plantó justo enfrente de ella.

Mikasa alzó la mirada, temiendo que los ojos la delataran. Pero la tenía una expresión extraña. Pareciese que tuviera emocione encontradas. Su mirada era un torbellino de confusión.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando se inclinó y para su sorpresa, la envolvió en un abrazo.

Su cabeza no lograba procesar la situación. Normalmente cuando un extraño te abraza de la nada la primera reacción es alejarte, pero dado a el momento de tristeza que estaba teniendo, fue algo que la reconfortó demasiado.

-Perdóname por no salvarte- dijo la chica en un susurro.

-¿Per…donar…?

La soltó y volvió a quedar frente a ella-Dime que sabes quién soy, no puede ser una coincidencia-se desenrolló la bufanda de la cara, revelando su rostro a Mikasa.

Por un momento su mente quedó en blanco. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Era como si su cabeza estuviera en otra época. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto ese rostro. Demasiado.

Un nudo le atravesó la garganta.

Se lanzó contra la chica, enredando los brazos sobre sus hombros. Un sonido inentendible se escapó de su boca y sintió que un rio de lágrimas calientes rodaban por sus mejillas frías.

-No tienes nada de que pedir perdón- dijo mientras tragaba fuertemente y sentía los otros brazos rodearla por la cintura.

El silencio se hizo mientras pasaba la estación. Ninguna de las dos se movió mientras Mikasa dejaba salir todo aquello que la había estado oprimiendo toda su vida.

Ahora lo sabía, les estaban dando una segunda oportunidad. No sólo a ella, sino a todos. Esperaba que fuera así en verdad.

La mejor prueba, justamente estaba frente a ella entre sus brazos.

-Noch einmal*, Mikasa. Por favor.

Mikasa asintió dejando caer su frente en la contraria.

-Noch einmal, Sasha.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Lo siento, hasta a mí me dolió también ;_;**

**Este fic fue inspirado en dos cosas: la primera, un AU EreRi de la WW2 que vi en Tumblr donde Eren es un soldado alemán que recuerda su vida pasada matando titanes y dice querer ahora proteger a Rivaille, y el capítulo 115 de Hetalia: The Beautiful World llamado **_**"A bientôt! Until We Meet Again!"**_** que me dejó lagrimeando (cuando no x'D) Más bien, no fue tanto el capítulo, si no el mensaje.**

**Fue como una idea mezclada de ambos y ta-da! Salió esto. Hace tiempo que me piden en los reviews de "You're Beautiful", mi otro fic MikaSasha, que escriba más de ellas, pero entre la escuela y mi falta de imaginación no había hecho nada.**

**Espero les haya gustado y les dejo la traducción de las palabras en alemán que puse a lo largo del fic.**

**-Mein geliebter: Mi querida/amada (ohh si, YmirxChrista implicado x3)**

**-Auf wiedersehen: Adiós.**

**-Noch einmal: Una vez más.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
